game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Trie Bonne
Trie Bonne is the daughter of Tron Bonne, the quirky engineer of a family of air pirates from Capcom's game series Megaman Legends. Personality Trie’s first and foremost characteristic is her deep charisma. Pushed by the ambitions that the Bonne family had set upon before her birth, her goal is, one, accumulate enough money and treasure through pillaging, and two, make the name of Bonne stand over the rest of the world. To do so, she’s willing to stoop to more callous measures than her family members, while simultaneously not wasting her precious time with certain ones when other baddies would jump onto the choice if necessary. She has a might-makes-right sort of attitude, and believes ruling through fear is an optimal choice-- there’s no need to waste resources on a simple matter, right? As such, she is passive-aggressively cold towards most people she meets, given that they don’t meet up with her own standard of living, and heaven help you if you don’t agree with it. Juxtaposed with all of this, however, is her upbeat and energetic behavior towards such a matter-- if she doesn’t burn this place to the ground after looting it today, then she’ll do it tomorrow! It’s a new day! New possibilities! And new orders: you’ll serve her now. She’s giddy enough to greet you day after day, though on the very next day you’d be surprised that she’s framing acquaintances she doesn’t know all too well for injustices they had no part in. She certainly does enjoy raids, but not with sick, demented joy-- more like with the demeanor of that of an overjoyed little child about to get a new toy. She never even really does anything with the money she gains, anyways, though it’s hinted that she has heavy lamentations about “a canceled future” and wishes to make it come true by her own methods if it means her family’s legacy can be continued. Appearance Trie has a fair skin complexion, while her short brown hair, typically ending where her neck begins and having a few small locks over her forehead, is often styled up by her to change her looks a bit and help her look less stale in style almost every day. Her eyes are a dark green color. Her left earlobe has a Bonne piercing. As for her outfit, she seems to prefer professionalism over greenness in her attire, as she wears an open pink coat with the Bonne family logo on one side over a white button-up shirt, and underneath that is a regular black tee. She also wears carmine pants with the ends rolled up, along with dark-gray tights just underneath, and walks in comfortable, white flats with a subtle pink lining. When on raids, she tends to wear reddish-brown gloves. Relationships Family Tron Bonne, Mother- Trie love, love, lovey-doves her mother to bits and pieces. She’s mainly the one who inspired her to become an Air Pirate in the first place and follow in her footsteps, and taught her technical know-how with robots as well. Just as expected, she is devastated with how her story ended (hint: abruptly), and this is one of her motivations to make sure she continues where her mother’s career was unceremoniously shot down. Not that she’d ever tell anyone that, though-- confiding begets weakness, and there’s no such thing as weakness. Not in her family line. Tiesel Bonne, Uncle- Trie trusts her uncle Tiesel to give her the dirt on new locations to gain treasure, since she shares an equal amount of love for the stuff as him. She will agree that he (as well as her mother; let’s be honest) is quite the bumbling person even now, and that’s not even adding his misadventures with his sister. She doesn’t forget to make sure he closes the hatches of all his mechs when under attack.. And even then, she still doesn’t let him live it down. Romance She tends to fawn over, of all groups of people, the heroes.. Which seems to be a trait passed onto her from her dear mother, having a similar predicament in her escapades. She doesn’t mind, though-- they’re good catches. Like that Khiro guy; she supposes he’s pretty cute for his dorkiness. Trivia * Trie's full name is a play on the French term tres bon, ''or ''very good. This goes along with the name puns of Tron Bonne (Tro(m)bone), Tiesel Bonne (Abbreviating the first name gives you T. Bonne, which speaks for itself), and the more obvious Bon Bonne. Category:Original Characters girl Category:Original Characters